wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Tachyon
'''Dr. Tachyon '''is an alien prince, scientist, physician, and telepath. He came to Earth in 1946, trying to stop the release of the the Wild Card virus, created by his own family, House Ilkazam. He failed to prevent it, and pledged to spend the rest of his life on Earth, treating the victims of the virus, aces and jokers alike. For decades, he worked out of his Jokertown Clinic, where he served as Chief of Staff. Like all Takisian lords, Tachyon is a powerful telepath, able to read and control minds. He is also something of a figurehead for the wild card community. On Earth, Tachyon dresses in colorful clothes reminiscent of 1800s courtly outfits. All Takisians age very slowly, and Tachyon still looks youthful despite living for more than seven decades. History Tisianne was born on planet Takis, circa 1910. He is a prince of House Ilkazam, one of the aristocratic families that rule that planet. Tisianne is also a gifted biochemist and geneticist that aided his House in developing the Wild Card virus. However, when it was decided to test the virus on Earth, Tisianne rebelled and tried to stop the experiment on his own, considering it monstrous; aboard his personal spaceship he intercepted his family's vessel and in the ensuing battle he managed to cause the enemy ship to crash, killing all on board. Tisianne's own ship was damaged, forcing him to seek asylum on Earth. Tisianne landed on the military base of White Sands in August 23, 1946. He tried to get the military's help in locating the crashed spaceship with the alien virus, but failed to convince the authorities of the danger. When the virus was released in September 15 over the skies of New York, killing and mutating thousands, Tachyon's guilt was enormous. He pledged to dedicate his life to treating the victims of the virus. He worked as a doctor in Mount Sinai hospital during the 1940s. It was there that he met Blythe Stanhope van Renssaeler, the ace known as Brain Trust. He treated Blythe and taught her how to control her memory absorption powers. Eventually the two fell in love, and Blythe abandoned her husband to live and work with Dr. Tachyon. She even used her powers to absorb Tachyon's memories and knowledge. Those were the happiest years of Tachyon's life, even though he still worried about Blythe's deteriorating sanity, threatened by all the minds she had absorbed. In 1950, the nation was swept by anti-wild card hysteria, and Blythe was summoned by the House Committee on Un-American Activities, and intimidated into revealing all the names of the aces Tachyon had treated. Before she could reveal the names, Tachyon grabbed her mind with his telepathic powers. The shock fragmented Blythe's already fragile psyche and she went completely insane. Tachyon's guilt was unbearable. He was deported to Europe and spent more than a decade as a drunken derelict, haunted by the knowledge he had destroyed Blythe. Tachyon finally returned to the US in 1961, when the political climate became more favorable to wild cards, but his personal situation was little changed; he was still a drunk living in deplorable conditions in Jokertown. In November of 1963, Doctor Tachyon regained his confidence when he helped the Great and Powerful Turtle to rescue the lovely joker Angelface and capture a ring of corrupt policemen preying on Jokertown. He started to rebuild his life and renewed his mission to help the wild cards. In 1966, he founded the Blythe van Renssaeler Memorial Clinic, popularly known as the Jokertown Clinic, to once again help the victims of the virus. Tachyon served as Chief of Staff of the clinic. With the passing years, Tachyon assumed a sort of leadership role in the wild card community, a patron saint of both jokers and aces, forging personal relationships with almost all major wild card celebrities. In this capacity Dr. Tachyon helped defeat menaces such as the alien Swarm, the Astronomer, and the corrupt ace Gregg Hartmann. This last adventure cost Tachyon his right hand, when a psycopathic ace in the employ of Senator Hartmann attacked Tachyon. In 1987, he was one of the leaders of the WHO delegation that toured the globe investigating the living conditions of wild card victims worldwide. In France, Tachyon discovered that he had a grandson, the young Blaise Andrieux, result of a liason he had with a French woman during his exile in the 1950s. Delighted, Tachyon brought Blaise to America to live with him. Blaise partly inherited Tachyon's powers: he had an awesomely potent mind control ability. Unfortunately, Blaise also had sadistic tendencies, enjoying to use his powers to manipulate people. As the boy grew, he became both more powerful and more unhinged. Tachyon was a terrible father, sometimes spoiling Blaise, other times treating him severely. Blaise ran away from home in 1988. Now a major threat, Blaise acquired mind-switching powers after joining the jumper gang. In a twisted revenge plan against his grandfather, Blaise used his new powers to jump Tachyon's mind into the body of Kelly Ann Jenkins, a 16-year old girl that formerly wanted to be Blaise's girlfriend. Then Blaise beat and raped Tachyon in "her" female form multiple times, keeping her a prisoner for months. Tachyon managed to escape this captivity, but not before becoming pregnant with Blaise's child. In 1989, Blaise stole Tachyon's spaceship and escaped to Takis, taking with him Tachyon's original body, apparently leaving Dr. Tachyon stranded on Earth as a woman and soon to be a mother, forever. But Tachyon managed to secure passage to Takis with the help of Jube the Walrus, an alien spy living in secret on Earth for decades. Accompanied by Mark Meadows and Jay Ackroyd, both powerful aces, Dr. Tachyon returned to his home planet after more than four decades exiled on Earth. In an epic struggle that involved all-scale war among the Houses of Takis, some of them supporting the psychopathic Blase, Tachyon managed to defeat his insane grandson and regain his male body, but not before giving birth to Illyana, a beautiful baby girl, at once Tachyon's daughter and great-granddaughter. Now leader of House Ilkazam, Tachyon decided to remain on Takis, to reconstruct society after the ravages of the war and to introduce progressive social change to Takisian society. Appearance Tachyon is a small man, measuring 5' 3". He is slender, but surprisingly strong for his size. His shoulder-length hair is metallic red, like fine copper wire. His eyes are an alien lilac color. His narrow, chiseled face is rather plain with a generous mouth, long nose, and small, pointed chin. His hands have long, slender fingers. Tachyon is a dandy who persists in dressing in the outlandish colors and styles of Takis, neither of which fit human norms. On Earth he favors what can regarded as modified early 19th-century dress: cutaway coat with tails, embroidered waistcoats, leg-hugging pants, and knee-high soft boots. All of it in outrageous colors. Tachyon never wears black, since it's a color used by common laborers back in his home planet. He's also partial to knee breeches worn with white stock-shoulderings. His shirts are usually white silk with big sleeves and he likes lace at the wrist and throat. He likes hats of all kinds, favoring ones with feathers. Outdoors he often wears a cloak or cape rather than an overcoat. Tachyon's voice is surprinsingly deep, and he speaks English with a peculiar accent that is seemingly Central European. Category:Wild Cards characters Category:Takisians Category:Telepaths